When shit comes
by CocoxPie
Summary: Adrian finally sums up the courage to tell ladybug about his feelings. He decides to tell her at the up-coming ladybug and chatnoir convention. Marinette is paired up with adrian for the science fair and is thinking on confessing her love to adrian. What will happen? And whats in store for this love triangle...well more like a love SQUARE...well you know what I mean. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng I am 14 almost 15 years old and I am- LAAAATE! Oh crap oooh crap. I was up all night fighting an akuma and I guess I overslept.

"Tikki! I-I'm Super latee!"

"Don't forget your homework Marinette!"

"Oh! Yeah thanks Tikki!"

I ran down the stairs, snatched a macaroon and ran off to school. It's 8:30! School already started! What excuse can I say this time?! I could say I overslept because that is true…or I could say-

CRASH!

"Ow-ow-ow"

"Sorry I was really late- Marinette?"

"Yeah me too- A-ADRIEN?"

"Uh I-"

"Eeep! Gotta g-go!"

Omg Omg I can't believe that I crashed into Adrien! How clumsy of me! Argh, I might as well wear a white beanie hat and be called clumsy the smurf! I went in class and sat next to Alya.

"Marinette! Over slept again?" Alya asked

"Yeah hehe" I said scratching the back of my head.

"Marinette…you are tardy again. One more time and I'll have to send you to the principal" Said Ms. Ruger

"Y-yes miss" I said sweat dropping and feeling really awkward.

"As I was saying for the science fair you will be in boy-girl partners"

"awwww" The whole class groaned except Chloe.

"I get to be with adri-cakes" Said the brat.

"Sorry Chloe but the partners are done and where randomly chosen with papers"

"How dare you say such a thing! Do you even know who my daddy is!?"

"It actually was suggested by your father"

"WHAT? How? Ugggghhhh Im calling him right now!"

The bell rang for 2nd period

"Okay class the partners list is on the cork board outside"

Haha Chloe I guess you aren't so powerful anymore!

"Marinette! Guess what girl?!"

"What?"

"You are partnered with….ADRIEN!"

"WHAT?!"

No no no no no nono no nooooooo this CAN'T be happening! I-I can't I would just melt into a puddle of my own awkwardness!

"Alya! I-I can't be with Adrien!"

"Sorry girl no changing the partners…besides it's with the love of your life! So gather up some courage and go for it!"

"Thanks Alya. I don't think can do it but, I'll try"

No no nono No no nO NOOOOOOooooOOOooOooOo

"Marinette remember the evening party tonight! Ladybug and Cat noir need to be there!" Tikki said coming out of my bag.

"Oh yeah! I forgot Tikki!"

 **Time Skip**

"Ring ring!" The phone rang

"Hello?"

"Hi! Marinette"

I stayed silent.

"Whats wrong Marinette?" Tikki asked

"I-It's A-Adrien" I said covering the phone speaker with my hand.

"Um, hello? Marinette?"

"Well, answer!" Tikki said

"Uh-uh A-Adrien um hi!"

"Hi. I wanted to ask when you are free to get together for the science fair."

"Oh! Yes! The-….Science…Fair hehe. Um how about tonight?"

"No Marinette! You need to go to the Ladybug and Cat Noir convention!" Tikki said

Oh No! I face palmed myself. I forgot! Please Adrien say you can't please say no please say no. I thought crossing my fingers.

"Oh tonight? I can't sorry about that but how about tomorrow?"

I silently celebrated yessss "Y-yeah tomorrow is fine"

"Okay, tomorrow after school at my place"

"Okeeee bye" I said in a fast pace

"Uh-"

I hung up and let out a huge exhale.

"Phew Marinette, that was close!"

"You said it Tikki! And O-MY-GOSHHH I AM GOING TO ADRIEN'S HOUSE ON WEDNESDAY!"

 **Adrien's P.O.V**

"Well that was…odd anyways about tonight…Plagg, how do I tell her? I almost told her before….."

"I don't know, I'm not a crush guru of some sort or something like that" Plagg said

"LadyBug….I-…..I lik-lov-love you!…"

*Chewing cheese* "munch, munch, dude….munch I'm not a love expert but that…sucked munch munch"

"Ugh, you're right….how about-"

"How about you get me some more camembert?"

"Oh….ugh alright, but you stay here"

"Don't you worry about me, I'm not going anywhere"

I went down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen until I heard my dad talking to Natalie.

"Natalie I want these disks disposed of immediately!"

"Yes, sir" She said then left toward the kitchen. I immediately hid behind a curtain.

"Disks? What disks?" I quietly said

Natalie had taken the disks in the kitchen until my dad called her.

"Here is one more!"

"Coming sir"

She placed down the bag with the disks and left to my dad's office. I left my hiding spot and went to the kitchen. I looked inside the bag to find around eight DvDs. I decided to take a look at one. I opened it to find written on the disk in my dad's handwriting "Lady bug and chat noir battle scenes and info"

"What the…"

I heard Natalie's footsteps coming towards the kitchen it was too late to put the disk back so I shoved it into my shirt.

"Oh, Adrien! Do you need anything?" She asked while taking the bag

"Uh no, nope I just came for some cheese"

"You really seem to like camembert"

"Yea, yup haha I sure do!" not…I thought

"Well if you need anything just give me a call"

"Hey, um Natalie. What's in the bag?"

"I guess there are disks of some sort in it"

"What are they about?"

"I'm not sure, but your father asked me to dispose of them so he most likely doesn't want them seen by anyone"

"But why?" I walked towards the fridge, holding the disk under my shirt, and took out some camembert

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask him"

"Oh well thanks anyway!"

"Yes, goodbye Adrien" She said as I ran off to my room

I close my room door behind me

"Phew that was too close" I said

"What was? And did you bring my camembert?'

"second question first: yes, and here catch" I said as I threw plagg the piece of camembert "and first question second: I overheard my dad telling Natalie to throw away some disks for some reason. I got a hold of one and it said something about ladybug and chat noir so I took it and brought it up."

"well…what are you waiting for lets watch it!"

"Are you sure about-"

"Well why did your bring it here then? To have it as decoration?

"I guess your right…but I didn't have time to put it back so thats the main reason I took it and brought it here."

"Potato Potato (pot-ay-tow pot-ah-to) lets just watch it"

"Okay, okay"

I put the disk into my flat screen TV. It showed me and ladybug fighting. It had all of our battles.

"Who even took videos of this? And why would my dad want this? And why would he dispose of them?"

"Shh! Keep quiet! I'm watching!"

I kept watching until a scene surprised me.

"Hey this must be the day when I was going to confess to ladybug that I liked her…I seemed to be akumatized. What? I was akumatized?"

On the screen the were fighting until I got on top of her.

"Chat noir, her miraculous!" Dark cupid ordered

"With pleasure" I said

"Finally I'll find out who you our ladybug" I said to ladybug "Your little secret will be out of the bag!"

"Is this going to reveal who ladybug is?" I said

"Shh Adrien here comes the best part!"

I saw what happened next and was in shock. I was surprised, happy and had so many feelings that I can't even say them.

"W-we kissed? Sh-she kissed me? And…aw man I didn't even remember it and that's why she was talking about the kiss before. Wow…"

"Yeah, yeah, you guys kissed the end now please I wanna watch the show!"

"But plagg! Don't you realize I might have a chance!"

"She only kissed you because of the whole "a true love kiss reveals the truth" or something on those lines"

"Oh….yes…BUT WAIT"

"what now…"

"no…nevermind but whatever I am still gonna confess to LadyBug tonight"

"Aha thats nice"

"Are you even listening? Or are you just watching the battles"

"yeah"

"Can I eat your cheese?"

"Uh huh sure…wait WHAT your tricked me!"

"Calm down. Either way I won't eat your cheese"

"Phew..thank goodness"

"Hey! It's already 8:00 pm! I gotta get to the LadyBug and ChatNoir convention!"

"But I haven't finished my- PLAGG CLAWS OUT -che-eeeeseee"

"Okay, let's get this party started!" I said as I jumped out the window


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! After this chappie things get a lil juicy. This chapter is going to be in marinette's P.O.V and**

* * *

 **Okay, lets begin!**

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

I was rushing through my math homework. It was 7:30 pm and I only had a half an hour left to finish math and history homework, eat dinner and deliver a cake to the wentz's apartment. Algebra is so COMPLICATED. Whyyy. And why am I always so late! I started banging my head on my table. *knock knock* My door (floor door thing) opened. My mom appeared. "How's it going honey?" She asked

"Not so good"

"Well If you need any help just ask me or your father. Oh, and I left your dinner on the counter"

"Thanks a bunch mom!"

"Anytime sweetie" My mom then closed the floor door and went back down

"Tikki, I'm gonna be late!"

"Marinette how about you eat dinner to relax your mind a bit."

"Yeah, you're right"

I went down and sat at the counter to eat my dinner.

"Mmm Quiche! This is delicious! Yum." Tikki was right a break sure hit the spot

When I finished my dinner I practically threw my orange juice down my throat, put my dishes next to the sink and ran up to finish my homework. I whizzed through history and finished the rest of math.

"Done, done and done!"

"Good for you marinette!"

"And it's only 7:45…IT'S 7:45?! HOW AM I GONNA DELIVER THE CAKE!?"

"Calm down marinette, you can just go as ladybug then head to the convention."

"Yes great idea tikki! Thanks so much I don't know what I would do without you!"

I ran downstairs with my purse/bag, went down to the shop and took the white box that contained the cake for the wentz's.

"Did you finish your homework?" Asked my mom

"Yes mom! Now I'm off to deliver the cake then I'm going to the LadyBug and Chatnoir convention with Alya!"

"Okay, have fun!"

"Thanks mom"

I ran out of the shop and went to the nearest alley and I placed down the cake. I hate lying to my mom but I try to tell the most truth I can, and besides…it IS for the best.

"Okay, this is it. TIKKI SPOTS ON!"

I transformed into LadyBug and flew/jumped off with my yoyo in one hand and the cake in the other, being careful not to smash the cake. When I finally dropped of the cake I immediately went to the Convention. It looked amazing. It was at chloe's mansion since her father was the mayor. He hosted it to give a thank you to LadyBug and ChatNoir.

"Why hello there Bugaboo. You're just on time."

I rolled my eyes "Hey Chat, hows it going"

"Everything is just purrrfect and I have something to tell you after the convention ;)" he said spinning his tail with his hand (y'know like a lasso….SEARCH IT UP)

"Attention! Attention everyone" The mayor said tapping his wine glass and then everyone began to quiet down.

"I would like to thank you all for being here. But today this isn't about me, its about our lovely heres, LADYBUG AND CHATNOIR come on up here!" The whole place began clapping and cheering.

"Well that's our cue M'lady good luck out there." He said whispering near my ear.  
"You too Chat"

We walked up to the stage were the mayor was and Chat went up to the microphone. I wonder what he wants to tell me…

"Thank you everyone! I would like to say-

 **Time skip**

"Well let's give a hand to our heroes!" Everyone clapped and cheered again.

"Now, please, everyone grab some wine, eat some hors d'oeuvres (appetizers) but enjoy this night!" Everyone cheered one last time and went off to the food table.

"You did well chat noir"

"So did you M'lady"

"Well I gotta go sign autographs and take selfies"

"I hear ya, well see ya later alligator…or should I say see ya later Bug-a-nator"

 **Me: Okayy that was terrible**

 **Chat Noir: You said it**

 **LadyBug: IKR**

 **Me: HEY I didn't way agree with me!**

 **Plagg: ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Me: BUT I WASN'T FINSHEDDD DONT LEAVE ME HERE ALONEEEE**

I went over to alya and said hello. She was filming for her ladyblog. We took some selfies filmed a video and I went off. I de-transformed and ran to alya as marinette.

"Tikki, go get some food from the food table"

"Okay! Thanks marinette!"

"Marinette! You just missed LadyBug! I took a video for my LadyBlog! Here I'll find here again for you"

"No, no it's ok alya…I already saw LadyBug. But thanks! Well gotta go!"

"Were are you going? Uhh….I gotta find ChatNoir!" Nice I thought to myself "I wanna get his autograph"

"Ok! See ya!"

I ran off to find tikki. Tikki flew into my bag and I went to look for a place to transform until I hit something and fell back. It was ChatNoir. Man, I sure do bump into people a lot lately.

"Well if it isn't Marinette. Long time no see. Am I gonna have to save you from another evil painter boy?"  
I rolled my eyes. "No way…I mean OH MY GOSH it's you ChatNoir! Can I get an autograph?"

"Of course" He signed a paper and gave it to me. I folded it up into a square and put it in my purse

"Thanks!" I was about to run off until

"Wait, marinette."

I turned around "What do you think of me?" He asked

"What do I- uh what kind of a question is that?"

"Just please?"

"Um okay, well you are funny a good hero and I good partner….parter for ladybug of course"

"Oh, ok thanks Marinette" He then went off. Hmm that was strange…oh well. Once I transformed Chat Noir saw me walking and walked up to me.

"Hi M'lady. Can I tell you what I've been wanting to tell you" He said then I answered

"Um ok-" ChatNoir pulled me away from the crowd and took me to the garden

"Um Chat were are you taking me, and are you sure we can go here?

"Don't worry about it." We finally got to a dimly lit garden house with lots of flowers. The moon was in the sky and the stars were twinkling.

"M'lady…Ever since I've met you I've always liked you…and I've always knew we were meant to be together…we battle together and we have so much in

common…" He started getting closer "uh…chat"

"What I'm trying to say LadyBug…It that, I love you." I stared surprised that he would say something like that, I knew he liked me but I didn't think like this.

* * *

 **OKAY! DONE! Cliff hanger! What will ladybug say? The next chapter is pretty much done! I will post it soon! All I ask for is reviews! It's not that hard and it means a lot to me. Even if it's just one. I wanna know what you think! Lov ya all :) byeee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! yay! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I got *reads* exactly zero! Ok anyway I'm really exited to finish this story!**

 **SPOILER BELOW!**

 **There is gonna be MariChat (the ship) in this chapter yayyy! and I am going to add some time between Tikki and Plagg *yay* ok, ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

 **Previously: Marinette's P.O.V**

"What I'm trying to say LadyBug…It that, I love you." I stared surprised that he would say something like that, I knew he liked me but I didn't think like this.

* * *

"Chat…" I said lowering my eyes. "I'm sorry…but I don't like you that way…" He stared at me back. His beautiful green eyes. I saw that he looked heartbroken. I immediately felt a huge wave of regret come over me. I know how much he loves ladybug...how could I do this.

"Okay…M'lady….I understand" He then sped off

"Wait!…I'm sorry chat…" I said but he had already left.

Chat, I'm sorry...but I love am I saying, how could I do that to him. I grabbed my yo-yo and went after him. I searched and searched but found no trace of him. I sighed then went back inside and started signing autographs and taking pictures. Sure it was tiring, but it made my fans happy with made me happy. I was going to go look for Chat noir again until my earrings started beeping signaling I had little to no time left until de-transformation time. I decided to go on a head and just de-transform to give Tikki a break. While Tikki went to get something to eat I decided to go upstairs to clear my mind. I went into a room with a big bed and sat on the bed. I heard a noise. It was coming from the balcony. I opened the balcony door to find Chat Noir sitting on the balcony floor. He seemed really upset. He looked up at me.

"Marinette…" To avoid suspicion I asked him what was wrong even though I knew exactly what was the matter.

"I…I confessed my feelings to ladybug…but she didn't accept them." He started to cry slightly. A few tears ran down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry that she rejected you…" I sat down next to him. I didn't mean to hurt him this much...but how stupid of me, how could I do this.

"Maybe it was for the best…" Chat covered his eyes and more tears flowed down.

"Chat…please don't be upset…I hate seeing you like this." He didn't respond. I went in for a hug and also patted his back. I hurt ChatNoir. He has been so nice to me and has always been there for me. He protected me from getting hit by dark cupid and done so much and how do I repay him? By breaking his heart. Without realizing tears began to flow down my cheeks as well. 'I'm so, so sorry Chat' I thought 'I don't wanna see you like this' Chat looked up and wiped the tears from my face.

"You don't need to cry Marinette…It's my fault that I believed she would like someone like me…"

"No…Chat…your an amazing person…who wouldn't like you. Don't beat yourself up because of someone who doesn't even know who herself is, she is clearly not who you think she is. Behind that mask she is probably a dull girl."

"D-don't say that about her…she's much more than that…"

"No, she isn't who you think she is but…I'm here for you." If I'm not there for him as ladybug I need to be there for him as Marinette.

I looked up at him. He leaned closer. His green eyes stared into mine. He leaned in more. He face was a few inches away from mine. I felt my face redden slightly. His tears had dried. Our lips were almost touching. Uh-oh I can't do this.

"Marinette…" Chat pressed his soft lips against mine. He closed his eyes. What is he doing? I was gonna pull back but to my surprise I didn't. Instead I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I-I can't kiss you Chat I can't be with Chat…I love Adrien…But Adrien hasn't been there for me, Chat has. What am I saying? Adrian has been there. Adrien is so kind, always caring for others and- and- this is so hard…I don't wanna break his heart again…I do admit Chat noir is attractive. He's green eyes, his flow golden hair, his face…he always makes silly puns but they're still funny…his personality…and he's so adorable. The thing is my first love is Adrien...but Adrien doesn't like me... Chat Noir broke the kiss.

"What's wrong princess…"

"I'm just so confused…"

"I'm sorry I- I shouldn't have kissed you…I'm gonna go-"

"Wait! It's not that…It's just I thought I liked someone else…but then you kissed me"

"Did I ruin it for you? Do you not like me?…did you not like the kiss…Oh no, I'm so sorry"

"It's- It's not that I didn't like the kiss…or that I don't like you…It's because I DID like the kiss and-…" I lowered my head. "and I do like you…"

Chat's eyes widened slightly.

"I just thought I liked someone else…and it turns out I also like you…"

"It's ok princess…" Chat noir hugged me as I lay on his chest.

"Just know that I'm here for you" He said. A few tears rolled down my cheeks. It began to rain. Chat then kissed my head.

"You know if it weren't for you I would've been akumatized. Luckily that didn't happen or I wouldn't be able to save you." He said. I giggled

"But…who's the guy you like?" Chat asked

"Well…it's purr-sonal" He wrapped his arms around me

"Very claw-ver but I do the puns princess" I playfully frowned

"...Oh...it's raining…" I said. I loved the rain.

"I know…It's beautiful"

"Don't you hate rain?"

"Why would you say that?" He asked

"Well…you are a cat…"

"Fur real? I love the rain, I don't like getting wet though…speaking of which it's really late and we'd better go it doesn't look like the rain is getting any lighter."

"Yeah, but what about the convention? You're not gonna leave ladybug alone right?"

"I'm sure she can handle, and besides the convention is pretty much over"

"Oh…okay well good bye Chat- woooaah" ChatNoir lifted me up bridal style and took out his extending pole thing **(idk what its called)** and went on the nearest roof. He began jumping across the roofs carrying me.

"You know I can walk on my own"

"Yeah, but its much more fun this way" He grinned

I looked up at his face. His hair swishing slightly wet because of the rain. I blushed. He is so sweet. I didn't think Chat could be so nice…it was then and there that I realized I LEFT TIKKI! OH NOOO as if on cue Tikki pooped out of my bag and winked. Oh thank goodness. I hope she didn't see Chat Noir and I kiss. That would be just embarrassing...

* * *

 **Well, The MariChat ship isn't over yet...They haven't gotten to their destination yet ;) so it's not over. I am writing chapter 4 (and 5 lol) now IM SO** **EXITEDDD! I love the shippp! Will Marionette be able to tell Adrian her feelings after the chat noir incident? REVIEW or I'll stop posting...you wouldn't want that...I mean the story is just getting interesting! Review for Plagg x Tikki and Mari x Chat. 3 bye my lovleysss!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Chapter 4! Chapter 5 is coming too! Anyway I know it's in marinette's P.O.V lately but soon in a few more chappies it's gonna get into adrien's P.O.V. Also If this is to drama-y for you well the next 2 or 3 chapters are gonna be drama-y but don't worry action and injury is coming!**

 **SPOILER BELOW:**

 **There is another kiss scene in this chapter. I'm sorry I just love kiss scenes idk why though.**

* * *

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

As ChatNoir passed the buildings I thought over a bit. Does this mean ChatNoir and I are…a thing? This must remain a secret…especially to Adrien…ADRIEN? Am I gonna confess to him? What will happen…I aways thought my first kiss would be with Adrien…but no, It was ChatNoir who stole it. **(Not that she minded *wink wink*)**

Each time I blinked it got harder to keep my eyes open. Then, I fell into a deep sleep in the warmth of Chat's arms.

 **Adrien's P.O.V**

Wow what a night. I kinda knew ladybug would reject me. Even though we are perfect together. What am I saying, I have Marinette. She has been so kind and caring. We even…kissed. I just hope my confession doesn't make things awkward between LadyBug and I. Oh who am I kidding it's probably going to be VERY awkward. I let out a sigh. What's going to happen between Marinette and I…she said she liked me and she kissed me back, but she also said she liked another guy…who could it be? Is it Nathaniel? Oh, if it is…UGH. What if it's Nino? No…Alya likes Nino and besides Marinette didn't seem interested in Nino and vice versa…Nathaniel on the other hand did.

"So princess…princess?" I looked down.

She was asleep. She looked absolutely adorable. Like an angel. Ugh but what about ladybug…I still have feelings for her.

WHY is this so confusing! I wish Plagg was here. He's the only one I can talk to. I can't talk to Nino, Natalie or Marinette because they don't know I'm ChatNoir. And definitely not my dad. _ESPECIALLY_ after I found those disks.

I finally made it to Marinette's place and went on the balcony connected to her room. She was still asleep. I quietly went in. It was dark so I couldn't see a thing well I could see a bit but barley. You'd think since I'm a cat I would be able to see in the dark but nope. I had almost tripped but luckily got my balance back. I wouldn't wanna drop Marinette. I found what I thought was her bed and placed her down and covered her with the blankets.

"Good Night Princess" I said as I kissed her forehead. I heard foot steps coming up the ladder. I quickly hid to the nearest place. In what I think was her closet. I could see through the little openings in the closet door that Marinette's mom came in.

"It's okay honey! Marinette is just in her room. But keep your voice down! She's asleep."

Her mom said then quietly left. I sighed in relief. I was about to leave until I tripped on something. It had made a 'THUMP' noise. Uh oh I thought. I heard footsteps again and immediately hid back in the closet. The door opened again her mom looked around then just shrugged and left. I quickly left the closet and slowly opened the balcony door and stood on the railing. I stopped for a bit and sat on the railing to look at the beautiful night sky.

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

I woke up in a dark room. I realized it was _my_ room. I must've fallen asleep and Chat must've taken me here. I saw the door to my balcony was slightly open so decided to chicken it until I saw a black figure sitting on the railing or the balcony.

"Chaton?" Chat jumped startled and fell off.

"Chat!" I ran to the railing to see if Chat was ok. Luckily he was saved by his trusty staff. It extended bringing Chat back to my level.

"Worried about me cupcake?"

"Wh- N-no!"

"Aww admit it."

"ugh!"

"Come on I know you love me" Chat jumped and sat on the railing facing me.

"That's not true"

"Oh…and Marinette, I wanted to thank you"

"For what?"

"For helping me get over ladybug. Well a bit over her…thats the thing. I still love her"

"Don't mention it…but what do you mean by a bit"

"That's the thing…I still love her I can't just stop like that"

"…Chat she broke your heart. I will never forgive her for doing that to you"

I will never forgive myself for doing such a thing to you Chat. I didn't know you loved her that much. How was I so oblivious. I thought it was just his personality but no.

"Chat…if you still love LadyBug then did our kiss not mean anything…"

I knew it. He doesn't love me. He likes ladybug. I may be the same person as ladybug but I am not LadyBug. I'm just clumsy Marinette.

"What? No of course not!"

"Chat it's ok…I get it. You like LadyBug. She's so strong, confident, heroic and perfect. I'm just so clumsy and boring. You'd rather be with her…"

"No marinette" he said leaning towards me. He was a few inches above me.

"You're not boring nor clumsy. You're beautiful, very kind and always thinking of others."

Not many people had said that about her.

"The thing is I want to get over ladybug but it's hard. I've liked her for a long time. If you have someone you knew and you liked him a lot then he rejects you you would understand"

At that point I thought of Adrien.

"I wouldn't rather be with ladybug than you…because…" Chat's cheeks became slightly pink, his face glowing in the moonlight and his catlike green eyes looking away from my face "because…Marinette I think I also love you."

Marinette's eyes widened

"It's just hard. I couldn't choose between you and ladybug. I tried to make it work with ladybug…but you saw how that turned out."

"Chat…" I smiled a warm smile.

Chat pulled me on his lap.

"It's ok Princess I'm fine, I just don't want you to think I'm using you"

I wrapped my legs around his waist and out my arms over his shoulders. He then pressed his lips on mine. His lips tasted of peppermint his breath was warm compared to his body. After a while I broke free from the kiss.

"Chat…you're all wet…"

"Oh don't worry about it"

"No, Chat, you'll get a cold just stay until you are dry"

"Well…okay" I grabbed Chat Noir's arm and pulled him in the room. I turned on the bathroom light and pushed Chat noir in.

"You can take a shower I'm gonna get you a towel"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

I turned on my room light. I forgot about the posters of adrien! I pulled them down and put them away. I ran and grabbed a white towel. I knocked on the bathroom door and opened it slightly and put my arm in the bathroom with the towel in my hand trying my best not to look.

"Thanks Marinette" Chat said

In the mean time I decided to write in my diary.

 **Adrien's P.O.V**

I locked the bathroom door de-transformed and began taking off my clothes to take a shower.

"Hey adriannn" The oh so familiar kwami voice said

"Shh plagg this isn't my house"

"It's not? Then who's is it?"

"It's Marinette's"

"Ohh hanging with the ladies I see, nice!"

"Plaggg" I said rolling my eyes

"You know I'm starving"

"Oh…um maybe I could ask Marinette"

I opened the door slightly.

"Marinette? Would you mind if I get some cheese?"

"Um, cheese? You're a cat not a mouse but ok it's downstairs"

"Thank goodness…Huh? TIKKI!?" Plagg said then flew out

"Hey plagg! Get back here! Ugghh Plagg!"

 **Plagg's P.O.V**

I sensed Tikki's presence. She was here I knew it.

"Yo tikki? You there?"

"Plagg? PLAGG!"

She hugged me

"Did you miss me plagg?" She said

"No way" I said

"Then why'd ya come" She said with one eye open and a grin on her face.

"Secret…"

"Well I missed you"

"Mph very nice ANYWAY how have you been with Marinette?"

"Great! She has a major crush on Adrien you know"

"I know and adrien has a major crush on ladybug. This love square thing is just putrid!"

"Putrid? I never knew you used words like that"

"Well I gotta do something when adrien is in class might as well learn vocab words"

"Hehe" She giggled

"Don't get me wrong it's absolutely boring"

"I can imagine that" She said smiling

"Well I gotta go bye Tikki"

"Bye plagg! ❤"

 **Adrien's P.O.V**

I saw plagg fly in.

"Where were you Plagg?"

"Oh…no where…" He said with a cheesy smile

"Chat Noir! Here's your cheese!"

Even though I had only a towel and not my usual clothes I still didn't want to risk Marinette finding out who I really am so I reached my arm out and she passed it to me.

"Thanks princess"

"Why do I sense your winking"

"Because I am ;)"

I gave Plagg the cheese.

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

So I like adrien but I also like Chat It's complicated. I hope I figure out what to do. I wrote in my diary. I heard the bathroom door open to reveal Chat noir with sorta frizzy wet hair.

"He-llo little lady, what's that?" He said turning off the bathroom lights.

I immediately shut it.

"Oh…i-it's nothing"

"Come on…"

"Okay, it's…it's my diary"

"That's it? I thought it was some evil dead pool list or something"

I giggled

"So…what's in it?" He said closing the bathroom door and sitting next to me on my bed.

"It there something about me in it?" He said climbing on top of me

"Uh N-no of course not!"

"You're lyingg"

"Okay maybe…"

"Oh come on just let me read one page of it"

"Wh-what? N-no!"

"Not to point this out but I AM the one on top of you. If I were you I wouldn't mess with the person pinning me down"

"Okay! Fine. ONE page"

He snatched the diary and picked a random page. I prayed it wasn't a super private page. Or a page about my being ladybug. This was a bad idea.

"Okay, ahem dear diary I decided to do a 'best thing about these people' list of the guys I like, kinda like, and I love, to see which is best"

Oh crap not this one!

"First, Chat Noir."

"Chat I don't think you should read that it's really embarrassing…" I interrupted him

"Sorry princess, no backsies. Besides this one is about ME so I must read it"

"I'm not really sure I like Chat Noir as in a crush because I'm saving my love for my real love but anyway:

He has amazing green eyes. He makes funny puns He has really nice blonde hair He is-

"Okay! your one page is done"

"Aww come on I wanna know who you love and I wanna see what else you wrote about me"

"I should head to bed" **(THAT RHYMED! UP TOP!)** I locked my diary, put it away, turned off my lights and snuggled into my bed.

"Good night Chat"

"Sweet Dreams princess thanks for everything"

Then Chat left.

* * *

 **I feel like this chapter was bad...whatever next chapter comes a bit more action and DRAMA!**

 **REVIEW**

 **please**

 **╥﹏╥**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woah chapter 5! Well this was kind of hard to write...I don't know why I guess ideas haven't been flooding my mind lately but next chapter is where shit begins. More about Tikki and Plagg, confronting Adrien's dad, Nathaniel will take part in this chapter, dun dun dunnn, and more but I don't wanna be a horrible spoiler. I am keeping the big thing to my self. I CAN'T WAIT. It's gonna be a long chapter! Anyways, enjoy the story**

* * *

 **Day 2:**

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

Oh no not againnnn I'm fricken late? It's that stupid cat's fault he kept me up with his adorable face and- WHAT am I saying I cannot do this. Not here not now. All I need to do is get to class! Ugh and the teacher said If i'm late again I will have to go to the principle's office. Maybe if I go as ladybug I'll get to the school faster, yeah.

"TIKKI SPOTS ON"

After I transformed I went to the school and de-transformed behind some bushes.

I was looking behind me as I walked until I hit something. It was adrien…again.

"Um Hi Marinette, nice bumping into you, again"

"Adrien..."

"Marinette? Are you okay"

"What? Y-yes uh I g-gotta go!" I ran off with my face red. WHAT AM I DOING! Just last night I was kissing Chat Noir and now I'm going gaga over adrien. What the hell Marinette. Well Adrien still is my first love, maybe things will work out with him? and maybe he will reject me. I sighed. Oh dear…I'm partnered with Adrien in science! Ugghhh that really makes things worse I can barley have a normal conversation with Adrien much less work with him on a project. This is going to be a complete disaster.

 **After school**

I was putting my books away until I saw Adrien

"Hey, Marinette! See you at my place at 4:00"

"Y-yeahh~" I said and then he walked off.

I nearly fainted until Alya caught me.

"So, are you gonna tell Adrien that you are madly inlove with him?" Alya asked

"I don't think so…"

"Oh come on you gotta go for it!"

"Maybe you're right…"

"Well see ya Marinette"

UGHHH I can't decideee. Chat? or Adrian? How could it be this hard? I have been thinking about it the whole class. The teacher complimented me for being so focused when really I was dazing off.

I started to walk home.

"Tikki…what do you think I should do?"

"It's your decision Marinette. I can't decide for you, but you have tried to make things work with Adreen but he hasn't reciprocated. Chat Noir already likes you and he has been your partner for quite a while. You can keep trying with Adrien or try going with Chat Noir"

"You're right Tikki…but I need more time to think about it"

"Ok, but Marinette! It's already 4:00pm"

"Oh noo why am I always late! Tikki you know the drill, spots on"

I swung across town with my yoyo to get to Adrien's house- I mean mansion I mean…whatever, house. I finally saw his house and was about to de-transform until-

"Ladybug!"

I saw Adrien run up to me. Uh oh…I thought

"Um h-hi ladybug…"

"Hey…a-adrien" I can feel my face redden…uh ohh

silence…

"Um" we both said in unison

"Sorry" we said again in unison

"Uh…I have to be somewhere now…" I said

"Y-yeah of course…" He responded

I grabbed my yoyo and pretended to leave. Adrien went back in his house. I let out a huge sigh of relief and de-transformed.

"That was so awkward" I whispered ringing Adrien's doorbell

"At least you didn't freeze up" Tikki said with a cheerful smile

"Yeah, I feel a bit more confident when I'm ladybug"

"Hello?" An adult feminine voice said through the speaker phone

That must be Natalie.

"Um, hi! It's Marinette…Adrien and I are supposed to get together for a school project."

"Oh, yes that is correct. I'll get him"

A few seconds later

"Marinette?"

"Oh! H-hi Adrien" Pull it together Marinette! D-don't be shy…

"Come on in!"

"Th-thanks" We walked in

"Woah, It's huge" **(That's what she said |:3 hehe)**

"Uh I mean…oh um sorry"

"No, it's ok." Adrien said smiling

He showed me up to his room, which was also huge. **(boiii)**

"Shall we begin?" He asked

"Yes…so our topic is what happens when a metal's electrons increase or decrease"

"Yup"

 **(Man I just said whatever shit came to my mind xD *not that it's shit I just call everything shit lately* don't I sound smart ;) but don't worry I'm not gonna talk about them doing their project like the actual material stuff)**

 _ **After their project ;D**_

 **Normal P.O.V**

"Finally, done!" Marinette said with a face full of pride.

"You said it" Adrien agreed looking down at their poster, script, example and model.

"We make a good team!" Adrien added.

"Ehehe, yeah!" She said awkwardly

'Okay this is it…I tell him I like him' She thought 'Ugh but what about Chat?'

"Hey Adrien"

"Yeah?"

'WHAT AM I DOING NOOO WHAT ABOUT CHAT I CAN'T DO THIS! Mouth shut up!'

"EverSinceYouGaveMeTheUmbrellaWhenItWasRainingIHad-aBigCrushOnYou" The blunette yelped then put clasped her hands over her mouth.

"…" Adrian was silent and in shock. 'Wh-what? Was it me…that she liked? B-but what about Chat Noir? Would she just betray him? Uh me? Whichever?'

"I-I'm sorry Adrien I shouldn't have said that…besides I'm already kind of seeing someone"

The blonde stayed in silence.

'She stayed loyal to me/Chat…that's a good sign but what do I say? It would draw suspicion if I said I liked her back…I don't know her that well as Adrien but as Chat'

"I-I'm sorry Adrien…I shouldn't have said that. I should go now" The girl stood up and began to leave.

"No, wait Marinette." Her eyes widened and she turned around

"You're a really nice girl…It's just it's so sudden when we don't know each other that well and I just am getting better from another relationship…I'm sorry."

She smiled.

"It's ok Adrien. I understand. But I'd better go." Adrien hugged her

"Bye Marinette, see you at school"

'H-he hugged me, oh my gosh I just might faint. Well, at least he didn't reject me because he doesn't like me.' She thought and smiled real big. 'There might be a chance for us…OH NO I betrayed Chat…nononoo Ughhh'

'I told as much truth as I could…at least she was honest about Chat' Adrien, even though he loved Marinette, didn't want her to love someone who he was not. Adrien might be a part of him but he felt free and like himself when he was Chat.

 **Adrien's P.O.V**

After a few minutes of Marinette leaving I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" It was Natalie

"Adrien, your dinner is ready"

"Thanks Natalie"

I went down to eat. As I sat I saw a piece of camembert next to my food. I didn't need to tell Plagg, he just came out and took it. I laughed to myself then began to eat. It was quiet. It was lonely. It was boring. No one to ask me how my day was, no one to make jokes, no commotion, no friendly warmth of a house just cold emptiness. It was like this everyday, ever since my mom left. I sighed.

"Something wrong Adrien?" Natalie asked.

"No, everything's fine" I lied "Thanks for dinner Natalie!" I said and ran off to my room.

I sat in my room, bored.

"Plagg, what do you think I should do?"

"Keep calm and eat camembert"

"Thanks for your help Plagg" I said sarcastically

"No problemo buddy"

"THAT'S IT, I'll go visit Marinette!"

"Duude, slow down. You just rejected her and now you wanna go and cuddle?"

"No! you idiot, I'll go as Chat Noir! And I didn't reject her…I just said I wasn't ready"

"Potato-"

"Yes Plagg, I know, Potato-potato" **(po-tay-tow , po-tah-tow)**

"Anyway, CLAWS OUT"

I transformed and took out my baton **(Oh yeah I found out what Chat's pole extendo thingy is called. It's called a baton. Yay for me! No help from you though *Pouts*)** and went out my window.

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

I was doing my homework until someone busted through my balcony door. It was…Chat? He fell on the floor. With a some cuts and bruises on his face and some red liquid coming from his side and back. (Obviously blood)

"Oh my god Chat? What happened" He lay on the floor motionless

"Chat? Chat wake up!" I started shaking him

"Oh no Chat" Tears began to form in my eyes. I was going to get something to fix him until he grabbed my arm

"Chat?" my tears stopped

"Princess, I'm kidding"

"God Chat don't do that again, I thought you were dead. You scared me so much"

"Don't get me wrong these bruises and cuts hurt like hell but I'm a strong cat I wouldn't die" I rolled my eyes

"But what happened? Let's get you cleaned up and fix those scratches and cuts" I said and he sat up.

"Well I wanted to visit you, Cupcake then I saw a girl being chased by 3 dudes so I distracted them while the girl ran off I fought them and believe me 3 against 1 isn't all that fair, heck one of 'em even had a knife."

"Oh Chat, don't worry I have some cotton balls bandages and some cleaner in my bathroom. I better hurry before your wounds get infected" Chat smiled.

"Thanks princess"

I ran in and grabbed all the materials to fix Chat's cuts and came running back out.

"Let me start with your side and back" I looked for some sort of zipper on his suit.

"Here" Chat said and unzipped the front part of his suit and lowered the side near his cut.

"Ok, well the cut isn't that deep I don't think you'll need stitches I'm sure a bandaid will be fine but first…the hard part…cleaning ur injury"

"Why's that?"

"Chat, this might hurt a bit"

"Don't worry whatever it is I can handle- Ouch!" I had poured some cleaner on Chat's cut. It contained alcohol so it stung.

"Not so tough ey kitty?"

"Me-ouch"

After I cleaned and bandaged is wounds I zipped up his suit and began to clean his face. I wiped off the blood from his scratches.

"Chat, your lip, it's cut" His lower lip was cut in the middle and bloody.

"It's okay don't worry about it."

"Let me at least clean it" I said cleaning the wound

After a while his lip stopped bleeding and so did his other wounds.

"All done" I said

"Thank you princess" Chat said pulling me closer. I removed his hand from my waist.

"Not today"

"Aww come on I know you want me" He winked

"Nope…"

"Hmph" He pouted childishly. I giggled

 **Normal P.O.V**

They had talked for what seemed like hours. Really enjoying ourselves until Chat had said something.

"Hey Marinette, will you tell me now who the guy you like is?" Even though the cat already knew

"…Well okay…but don't tell anyone."

"Cat's honor" He said

"I like…Adrien…Adrien Agreste" Chat didn't act surprised. Why should he? He already knew.

"Actually I have something to confess Chat…"

Chat raised an eyebrow

"What is it?"

"I kind of told Adrien that I liked him…even though I kissed you…but at least he rejected me" Even though he already knew about it Chat was still happy that Marinette was honest with him.

"It's ok, I was also thinking about ladybug a lot..." Adrien said. It was really hard for Adrien, the girl whom he adored and cared for had rejected him. If it weren't for Marinette, Adrien would persist with Ladybug.

"I guess it's because we are moving on"

"Yeah" Then Adrien's ring started beeping

"Chat Noir, you're going to transform back!"

"Aww I wanted to stay for longer"

"You can't I have homework to do"

Chat leaned in to give Marinette a good night kiss until.

"Ouch!" He yelped

"Ah-ah-ah kitty you still have the cut on your lip. No kissing for now"

Chat's ears drooped and he had a sad face.

"Well, good bye Marinette"

"Bye Chaton"

* * *

 **Okay so this whole *fluff* Is gonna die down soon it's not always going to be fluff and it's gonna get old soon. :I We don't want that but like I said before the next chapter is going to spice things up! I have given up asking for reviews because no matter how much I asked it never happened :( I have 300 views but not a single will write a review. It's not that hard people! Fine, have it that way...you'll see when you want me to continue the story I won't do it. Hmph**

 **Tikki: Uhh *sweat drops* sorry about that readers she has anger issues**

 **WHAT? I SO DO NOT! grrr, ugh!**

 **Tikki: Um maybe it's best if you go now *whispers* she might explode *whispers***

 **Plagg: And don't you worry about the story it will be finished. I'll make sure of that *evil grin***


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sick…I have the case of WRITER'S BLOCK *scary suspenseful music***

 **I'm kinda gloomy with writing lately, I just wanna read my book and eat doritos. I'm really bad at writing fluff so this is gonna be like a small break for me (the chapter) and *yawns* this might be posted a bit later then usual (I try to post daily) also because I wont be at my house as much as I usually am but never the less ENJOY! AND OMG I GOT REVIEWS! yayyyyy xD shout out to Izzy and Temboi my first reviewers! Yay! I'm so happy.**

* * *

 **Day 3 mah pretties: and the action begins…no more fourth wall breaking and funny stuff (for now at least)…and holy shit my hair has a knot OMFG**

 **Normal P.O.V**

Marinette woke up…early, yes early. Even she herself was surprised. She got out of bed brushed her teeth and got ready for school. She ate her breakfast, grabbed her back pack and left her parents' bakery.

"It's nice for once to just walk to school tikki, you know not rushed"

"Yeah Marinette!" Her friendly little kwami answered.

Marinette watched children play on the playground, the birds flying about and the lovely bouquets of flowers. Paris certainly was a beautiful city. As a soft breeze flowed through her hair she happened to come across a black cat with emerald green eyes. It was crossing the street then it stopped and stared at Marinette for a few seconds. The creature reminded her of her lovely cat…or should I say Chat. The cat continued on his ways crossing the street and Marinette continued her journey. A street behind Marinette was a boy. He wasn't exactly hidden but he wasn't announcing where he was either. His red/orange hair covering half of his face including his left eye. He was deciding wether or not he should go up to the pigtailed girl and walk with her to school. Without thinking he ran up to her.

"H-hey Marinette" He said with a smile

"Hi Nathan!" She said cheerfully

"Mind if I walk with you to school?"

"Of course not!"

Nathaniel smiled, he loved Marinette's cheerful personality. They began talking for a while. They both laughed and talked and were enjoying themselves. When they finally got to school they went their separate ways to their lockers.

When school began it was quieter than usual. After the lesson they had to do a math worksheet. Adrien, being his usual good student self, realized he left his pencil in his locker. He needed to ask the closest person near him or else he would risk the teacher seeing him and assume he is just talking about something totally random with another classmate.

"Hey nino, do you have a pencil?"

"Sorry dude, I use pens in math"

"Oh, well thanks anyway"

Puzzled at why his friend would use pens instead of pencils, especially in math were it is needed to write a lot and there is a greater chance of making mistakes, Adrien asked the next closest person, Alya.

"Hey Alya, do you have an extra pencil?"

"No, sorry this is my only one" Alya said with her index finger pointing at the pencil in her right hand.

"But I do have a pen you can use that"

"Thanks, but I only use pencils" Adrien said 'Man, what is it with pens lately?' he thought

Adrien then thought to ask Marinette.

"Marinette-"

"A pencil? Yeah sure! Of course. Here" She blurted out excitedly. Realizing she hadn't let Adrien finish her sentence she scratched the back of her head and said "Uh- I heard you ask Alya"

"Um, okay. Thanks Marinette" He said and grabbed the pencil from her hand.

Sparks flew through Marinette as she touched Adriens hand. She felt so happy until she noticed something on Adrien's lip… 'a cut?' She thought

"Hey um Adrien, what happened to your lip?" She asked curiously. The cut oddly resembled the cut of Chat Noir but maybe it was just a coincidence

"Huh? Oh! Nothing, it's fine" He said quickly and covered his bottom lip. Marinate saw the cut on Chat's lip and if Adrien all of a sudden appeared with it as well she surely would realize his true self and Adrien wouldn't want that…at least not yet.

The class continued their work. It had started to rain and It was very cloudy outside. Then all of a sudden. Someone crashed through the school window. It was…Lila? Yes, Lila the former Volpina crashed in through the window. But she was a bit…different? She had some sort of orange round frisbee board in her hand.

"Where is Ladybug and Chat noir!?" She half yelled

"Everyone get out of here!" The teacher yelled. The students ran out. Adrien went to the boys' bathroom and transformed Marinette did the same, in the girls' bathroom of course. Volpina threw the round board like a frisbee and it hovered a bit over ground. She jumped on and glided off. (She can't fly with it, it just hovers over land)

Adrien, as Chat noir left the school and went to look for Volpina also bumping into a certain bug.

"Why hello M'lady"

"Chat! Look about the other night-"

"Don't worry about it, let's just deal with volpina"

Marinette nodded

"Aha! I found you!" Volpina cackled

"Why are you here Volpina? What do you want?" Asked Ladybug

"Isn't it obvious? I want REVENGE! You humiliated me in front of the whole class and you expect me to just forgive you?"

"But why so sudden?" Marinette asked

"Forget that just find the akuma" Chat said

"You're right Chaton, it's probably in her necklace, like last time"

"Let's go!" He said

They fought for a while but Marinette still thought something was off. Not only did Volpina have this frisbee board that she also used as a shield to some of hers and Chat Noir's attacks, she also wasn't trying to steal their miraculous'. Finally Marinette was able to grab the necklace, even without her lucky charm. She ripped it off and was about to break it so the akuma would fly out but to her surprised Volpina de-transformed and returned to her original form as Lila. To Adrien and Marinette's surprise she had a Kwami? Next to her. It looked just like a fox.

"Ugh! This isn't over" Lila growled and stormed off. The kwami finally free flew up to Chat and Ladybug. Exhausted it fell into Marinette's hands and fell asleep. Chat we need to take her somewere.

"Okay, but were?"

"Um…well a while ago MY swami got sick so I took her to this place to get her to feel better" Marinette described were she had been and who she talked to. Then the sky began rumbling. The rain now became a storm.

"Chat we better go!" Wind blew and flashes of lighting struck.

"If we wanna get to shelter we'd better hurry M'lady"

I bolt of lightning stuck a huge tree that was in the park. The tree made multiple cracking noises. Marinate began running with Chat just behind her. Chat saw the tree about to fall.

"LADYBUG NOT THAT WAY!" He yelled but it was too late. The floor was slippery from the rain and Marinette tripped. Before she could get up…"AAAHHHHH!" Marinette screeched the tree fell on her also bringing down some rocks from the tree's surroundings…

"LADYBUG!" Chat Noir yelled

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

I ran as fast as I could to find a dry place for the kwami. As I run I hear Chat yell something but I couldn't hear well because of all the thunder. I heard a huge "CRACK". I was about to turn around to see if Chat was okay until "SLAM" I had tripped. My chin made impact with the ground. I was about to get up until I felt something extremely heavy make contact with my back. "AAAHHHHH!" I screamed. Tears came to my eyes as I saw my life flash before my eyes…Is this it? I thought. Am I going to die now? Right here? No marriage no kids no happy ending. "LADYBUG!" I heard someone yell. I felt really sleepy. Just as I closed my eyes I felt cold…and alone…

 **Adrien's P.O.V**

"Nononono, this can't be happening" Tears flowed out of my eyes.

I tried to think of a way to get her out of their. I tried lifting the tree but it was way to heavy. I did whatever I could think of and grabbed my baton jammed it in the tree. It began to extend with lots of difficulty. It raised the tree a few inches. Immediately I pulled ladybug out of underneath. Her ribs looks crushed and part of her legs as well.

"Ladybug…No…please don't die" I didn't know what to do. I grabbed my baton,put the sleeping kwami, that had been a few feet ahead of Ladybug, in my pocket, lifted ladybug bridal style and ran to the nearest hospital. The 'nearest' hospital was probably a few miles away but I didn't care. I ran as fast as I could. Tears flowing down my cheeks along with the rain. After running, and running, and running I saw the hospital up ahead and ran even faster. I heard a few 'beep beep's from ladybugs earrings. 'She is going to de-transform!' I saw a huge white and red flash come from her. Respecting her wishes I tried my best not to look down at lady bug and sometimes even closed my eyes. I busted through the hospital door and fell down but also making sure not to hurt LadyBug anymore than she was. A doctor saw what had happened and called the emergency room. In a matter of seconds 4 nurses came, lifted her up and took her to the E.R. I fell with exhaustion face first on the floor and tried to regain my breath.

* * *

 **Damn that was deep. Short chapter, lotsa drama. Well it is currently 3 am and I have to read over this chapter to check for mistakes *yawn* you'd better be thankful that I stayed up this late to do this chapter. And even after all that Chat still respected her wishes. Aww so sweet. I will now faint because of how tired I am. Bye~ ❤**

 ***Faints***

 **P.s I feel like this chapter is bad**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yoyoyo! I'm back! Sorry for the delay I almost drowned the other day :/ so I couldn't post. But now IM HERE! and sorry about the cliff hanger hehehe. *not really* Now I'm pretty sure you guys wanna know what the heck happened to LadyBug and Chat so ON WITH THE STORY. But first a word from our sponsors:** ***sponsors throw a word at you***

 **P.S: I kept putting the story off because I had stuff to do *cough* school/homework *cough* but the positive reviews kept me going! :D I'm sorry if this part is kinda slow and boring I need you guys to understand whats going on but later in the story shit gets real and again sorry for the delay!**

 **Extra: Tell me if the whole tree falling on ladybug is kind of odd. *in my mind every time I read it it sound hilarious xD* I wanted her injury to be "uninentional" but if it is odd to you guys then I most likely will change it to Chat Noir hitting her with his catalysm. and BOI we almost hit 1000 views! Holy pretzels.**

* * *

 **Adrien's P.O.V**

I was in the hospital's waiting room sitting anxiously in on of the chairs, every once in a while. The doctors told me it would take a while and my ring was signaling that little time was left before I transformed back. I decided to take a small break to feed Plagg some cheese and immediately went back to the waiting room. I sat, sat for hours. Sometimes I even paced around the room. The clock's arms moved slower by the second. I tried my best not to look at it.

_Waiting…

_Waiting…

_Waiting…

That's all I did. Until finally a doctor came out of the ER with his clipboard and gave me the news.

"She has broken a few ribs which some caused internal bleeding. Luckily none of her vital organs were damaged and it is even though it might take a while it is 99% sure that her ribs will heal, of course if she stays in bed and follows the hospital's rules."

"Oh thank goodness" I sighed in relief

"Unfortunately that isn't the only injury she has. The impact of- you said a tree, correct?"

"Correct, I mean yes" I nodded

"The impact of the tree caused severe shock in her spinal cord and nervous system. There is a small crack in her back that if treated correctly will be fixable but she might loose some of here senses on some limbs depending on the circumstances."

"Oh…"

"But of course, it isn't certain. Luckily she didn't break any bones and didn't break her back anymore than she did or the results could be worse. She could've completely lost the use of her legs. Currently she is in a coma and the only thing to do is wait for her internal injuries to recover after the healing process is complete we will test nervous system."

"Okay."

"Right now we need to do another X-ray on her and then you will be able to check in on her. Does she have any family? Or any guardians?"

"Uh-"

"We scanned her dental records **(im not sure if thats creepy or something but lets say that is normal to identify a person)** and she is recognized as…" Before I could stop the doctor it was too late "Marinette dupian-cheng" Marinette? Ladybug is Marinette? B-but ladybug rejected me…but Marinette did not. That doesn't matter now.

"Yes. I know her family. I'll tell them right away"

"Thank you Chat Noir, I don't know what we'd do without you"

I grabbed the little basket, with the orange kwami sleeping inside it, and flew off to Marinette's house. So…My lady is Marinette. Wait…that must mean. Ladybug always loved me? Well…Adrien. Ugh, forget that focus Chat you've gotta tell Marinette's parents what happened. When I finally reached the Dupain-Cheng's house I assumed her parent's would be asleep but they were awake. The store was unlocked but not open **(what?)** her parents were waiting with worried anxious faces.

"Chat Noir? Have you happened to see our daughter, Marinette. She didn't come home from school after Volpina attacked" Said Marinette's mom

"We sent our a search party for her we would have gone along but we are waiting for the police" Said her father

"Mr and Mrs Dupain-Cheng. I know were your daughter is, she is in the hospital."

"Oh my…" Said her mother.

"Let's get in the car and head there right away" Said her father

"Chat Noir you too, tell us what happened" I agreed and went in the car bringing along the new kwami. I explained as close to the truth as possible. I had said that Marinette instead of LadyBug was running from Volpina. When we finally got there. The doctor told them what he said to me. As we waited Marinette's father cancelled the search party and the police and Marinette's Mother thanked me and waited anxiously. Finally after 2 long hours of waiting the doctor let us check on Marinette. I let her parents go first for obvious reasons. Once they left Marinette's room they, reluctantly, headed home. I had convinced them that they should rest. As they left I went into the room. Marinette was asleep, like an angel. I took a deep breath and sat in a chair next to her.

"Oh Marinette, why did it have to be you…I should have stayed with you."

Silence…

"What am I going to do about the orange kwami?"

…

"Who's going to save paris…and who will help patrol the city…"

What am I saying. I feel like a child. Depending on Ladyug- uh Marinette to tell me what to do. I guess I'm just so used to it…well not anymore you'll see Marinette, I'll be the best partner you've ever had.

"The best…partner" I smiled and kissed Marinette's hand. "You will make it out alive. I'm sure of it. You are Ladybug, how could you not? Until tomorrow M'lady" He said and went off.

 _ **At Adrien's house**_

I jumped into my room through the window and de-transformed. I gave Plagg his, disgusting, cheese.

"Plagg, here is the Kwami I've been talking about"

I showed him the basket.

"Monchi? Yeah that's Monchi! She is very daring and likes to I quote 'Partaa-hayyy' Tikki, uh I mean ladybug's kwami and I are good friends with her."

"Maybe she came from the same person that gave me you"

"Yeah she most likely did, unless of course she fell into the wrong hands…just like hawk moth."

"Well Marinette told me about the place were she took her Kwami when she was sick"

"Okay let's go!"

"Now? I don't think I will be able to…"

"Okay then, first thing tomorrow!"

"After I visit Marinette"

Plagg's eye twitched "Okay…first thing tomorrow after you visit Marinette and we stop for breakfast!"

"What was that?"

"Hey, I need my cheese"

"Fine…but we need to do this all BEFORE school."

"Ugh school, good thing tomorrow is friday"

Plagg and I stared at the sleeping orange kwami as it lie asleep.

"So, ya think she likes camembert?"

"I sure hope not" I laughed

"We'll see when she wakes up"

* * *

 **Short chapter alert! Bee do Bee do! I wanted to write more but I need my sleep. It's like 3:45...damn.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys…This chapter was supposed to be posted…a while ago…IT DIDN'T POST DAMMIT**

 **So…..here**

 **Hey peeps! I have good news and bad news. Good news is, NEW CHAPTER IS UP eyyyyy! Bad news is I'm going on vacation for a bit more than 2 weeks and most likely wont have my laptop to update the story. Also after my vacation I wont be updating as often *as in daily* anymore. I will update as much as I can. I'm hoping every other day but don't count on me x) Also I would update a story every other day not necessarily this story. Anyway THE STORY IS HERE!**

* * *

 **Day 4**

 **Friday, 6:00 am**

 **Adrien's P.O.V**

I woke up to my annoying alarm. I turned it off and practically flew to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and took my shower. Threw on some clothes and combed my hair. I grabbed my satchel and ran out of my room then I immediately went back to get Plagg and Monchi I think the name of the other kwami was.

I ran past the Musée du Louvre (Louvre museum, that has the glass pyramid) I was heading towards the nearest metro (subway). As I approached the entrance I hopped on the train (idk how they work I've never been to Paris). When I finally got to the hospital Plagg woke up. I transformed into Chat Noir and checked on ladybug. She lay there silently. Like a sleeping beauty. She looked so innocent and beautiful in her sleep. The doctor had said she was healing properly. Just as I was about to leave I heard some rustling. I turned around to see Marinette's bag moving. Then a small red creature came out.

"Chat Noir?"

"Hey! Uh are you ladybug's Kwami?" I mean it's obvious, right?

"Yes! But what about Marinette. I heard what the doctor said to you before but where could I stay. It can get boring in a hospital room and I won't be able to get food"

"Hmm you can come with me and Plagg! I mean me and my kwami"

"Don't worry, I know about Plagg and Plagg knows about me and that you are Adrien and that Marinette is ladybug."

"WHAT? He knew all this time! UGH I'm gonna kill him!"

"No! It's okay it was for the best"

"Well, I guess you're right…and you're a lot nicer than Plagg"

"Hehe Plagg can be annoying sometimes"

"Sometimes? Oh no! Time is passing it's already 6:50. Come on…uhh"

"Tikki, my name is Tikki"

"Come on Tikki. I promised Plagg some breakfast before I went to go with master fu"

"Master fu?"

"Yes, we found another kwami, Monchi. I'll explain on the way but lets go first!"

 **Time skip**

The two kwamis and I were at a table eating breakfast. Plagg had Cheese. Tikki had a cookie and I had a croissant. I heard some noise coming from my satchel. Monchi, finally awake came out of my bag.

"Monchi!" Tikki and Plagg squealed in unison and hugged monchi

"Uh I mean…Hi" Plagg corrected himself releasing himself from the hug

"Yo! My fellow kwamis! I missed you guys! You know 1 isn't fun 2 is just lame but 3 is a PARTAY"

"How could we forget!" Tikki exclaimed

"I feel great! That nap sure did the trick!"

"Hey Monchi. I'm adrien I'm plagg's kwami owner"

"Hi adrien! You got Plagg? He's stubborn and a lazy fella' haha"

"Hey! You're mean monchi"

"Aww thanks! I love you too!" Plague scowled at the orange fox kwami

"Guys! Its 7:25 I need to get monchi to…master fu I think it was"

"Aww do we have to? I haven't finished my cheese yet" Plagg exclaimed

"Yes Plagg we have to."

"Yee haw! Lets go partners!" Said Monchi

"Yay!" Said Tikki

"Ughhhh" Groaned Plagg

 **Time Skip….again**

As I knocked the door to…a cleansing and meditation salon? I panted heavily after running a fourth a mile in nearly less than a minute. I wasn't sure this was the place until…

"Adrien, come on in…I've been expecting you and the kwamis" An elderly man in a white hawaiian shirt with red lotus flowers opened the door.

"How do you know my name?" I asked him

"Why of course! I don't give the miraculous to just anyone do I?"

"You gave the moth miraculous to a random guy…so I wouldn't guarantee that master" A green kwami came out from behind Mater Fu's back.

"Silence! Anyway come on in Adrien"

As I walked in Master Fu explained how he was planning on giving the fox kwami to a girl whom he had noticed stood out among the rest. She was confident, strong, optimistic and always willing to help her friends. He didn't tell me who as it should remain a secret but he did say that the next time an akuma came Marinette and I would have another teammate. I had given him the necklace Lila and he said it was her miraculous. He also said he would keep Monchi for he was giving it to the girl who would get the new miraculous but I had to take care of Tikki while Marinette was hospitalized.

"Well, thanks for having me Master Fu! I just wanted to clear things up with Monchi"

"Of course Adrien, well you should head to school, its already 7:50"

I flinched.

"Oh no! SCHOOL!" I ran off towards the direction of school going as fast as I could. Boy I sure am doing a lot of running, maybe I should sign up for track…nah.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8 HAWT DAMN das a lot o chappies. Again, sorry for the chapter delay. Next chapter is gonna have more excitement! Thanks for watching! *cough cough* I mean READING. Lel**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys...I have bad news...this story...is being discontinued. I am not finishing the story. It's just school and family and life in general is getting in the way...I'm sorry. Thank you all for reading and reviewing...well that's about it...**

 **You are still here? Well...**

 **Did**

 **You**

 **Forget**

 **What**

 **Day**

 **It**

 **Is?**

 **APRIL FOOLS! AYYEEEE I AIN'T GOING ANYWERE! I was JK.**

 **I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN LIKE A MONTH! SCHOOL HAS BEEN MEAN AND GIVING ME DOUBLE TESTS. Anyway enough talk ENJOY CHAPTER...uh nine was it? NINE! YES!**

* * *

 **Adrien's P.O.V**

I burst through the door panting inhumanly. I looked at the floor with my hands on my knees, that were half bent. I was exhausted. I think I ran a mile in a matter of minutes. After regaining my composure I looked up to find around 15 pairs of eyes looking at me one of the pairs being the teacher's. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and was looking at me.

"Adrien..." The teacher began

"I-Im sorry for being late it's just-"

"It's okay Adrien, you are intact 5 minutes early"

"Oh thank god" I smiled in relief

"But please take a seat"

"Oh yeah...of course" I sat down next to nino"

"So, why were you running?"

"Oh- long story. Lets just say I was really far from the school"

"Whatever you say man."

"Does anybody know were Marinette Dupain-Cheng is?"

"Oh, she is in the hospital." I said. The whole class gasped. I told them the same thing I told marinette's parents. That was the most exiting part of the day. The rest was pretty boring. As the end of the day came I hopped in the car. The gorilla was driving me home. I sighed and looked out the window. So, Ladybug is Marinette. I smiled. I liked Marinette and now to figure out she is Ladybug...

 **Alya's P.O.V**

I walked down the street. I was around one block from my house. I had earbuds in and was listening to "side to side" by Ariana Grande. I gotta admit it isn't a bad song. I think Nino is rubbing off on me. I mean he has his headphones now I have my earphones, what's next? Matching shirts? I chuckled.

I sure hope Marinette is okay. If it weren't for visiting hours only being in the morning I would've already went to see her. I had made it to my house. I walked up the stairs and into my room. After placing my earbuds and phone on my desk, I noticed a weird hexagonal shaped box with red printing on the top. I wonder what it is...I opened it and a huge orange flash appeared. I shielded my eyes with my arm. After the flash passed I noticed and orange fox-like creature.

"Wh-what are you?"

* * *

 **SORRY for the short chapter! Its just I can't find my charger and I HAVE 2% LEFT! I MUST POST SOMETHING TODAY! I WILL POST TOMORROW THOUGH! Tnx for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**IM BACK!...I play pokemon go every day- Uh I mean 1000 apologies. I couldn't finish writing because I had 2% left. I mean seriously when I was publishing the story my computer literally said 0% then when I hit publish it DIED! Any way ON WITH THE STORY! P.s even though I liked the name Monchi for the fox Kwami it's real name is Trixx. I am going to change it in all the** **chapters. Tbh I like the name Trixx. Monchi is a cool name but I thing Trixx fits her persona.**

 **...I LIED IM SO SORRYY REALLYYY I HAVE 8 FREKING TESTS I was making the chapter but it was really late and I only had a few hundred words. I wanted at least 500. IM SORRY I WAS EXHAUSTED so I had fallen asleep on my laptop, nice am I right? THEN I HAD SCHOOL I TOOK A TEST THEN I HAD TO STUDY MORE FOR THE NEXT TEST OMFG I even failed the stupid tests, okay maybe not but I got a B,C,C,D,C,B then there is one that I got 8 points wrong out of like 32 because I did it the other way around *idk about the grade the teacher hasn't given it to us* and one more which I might fail. I GOT TERRIBLE GRADES IM GONNA FAIL SCHOOL! please please please FORGIVE MEEE.**

 **Here it is *dies internally***

 **Alya's P.O.V**

"Wh-what are you?"

"Hey hey hey there! I'm Trixx! I'm the fox kwami. Hehe" The bug like creature began flying around.

"Hey! What are you doing? Calm down"

"Sorry! I just wanna get to know the place you know getting used to my new home!"

"New home? Wait what?"

"Lemme clear things up. I am the fox Kwami. I give you powers. You transform and use my powers for good."

"Oh so like a super hero? Why didn't you say so!?"

"Oh and you can't tell anyone about me"

"JUST like a super hero!"

"YUP! That's me!" Trixx grinned crossing her arms.

 **Adrien's P.O.V**

Night time approached and I transformed into Chat Noir. I was going to visit Marinette even though it was way past visiting hours. I was eager to check in ion her again. As I secretly entered Marinette's hospital room I saw her sound asleep. The she moved. I thought she was in a coma? Maybe she is waking up. She did, indeed, wake up.

"Chat? What happened?"

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

No, no, no, no NO! Does Chat know that I'm ladybug? I wanted Adrien to like me for who I am a.k.a Marinette and since Adrien doesn't like me I thought I'd try with Chat hoping he would like Marinette BUT NOT HE KNOWS...oh no what have I done...

Marinette! You're beating yourself up over Adrien and Chat when you should be worried about your health condition. Look at you, you're in a hospital bed with your whole body aching.

Yeah, you're right Tikki, uh I mean conscience...wait...TIKKI!? What happened to her? Oh no, oh no, oh no-hohooo

"Marinette! You were running from Volpina the a tree fell on you. I took you to the hospital as soon as I could ladybug disappeared though :/"

Phew, he doesn't know, or at least I think he doesn't know.

* * *

 **I KNOW ITS TERRIBLE BUT I wanted to upload something. I'm** **sorry! I have 2 major projects due this week so I might not update but this Wednesday there won't be school for me so maybe I can update then? But I might use that time to help prepare my bro's bday party upload on my YT channel (I haven't uploaded in YEARS *months*) and do my projects. UGH! THEY SAID 8TH GRADE WAS GONNA BE HARD AND PREPARE US FOR COLLEGE! BUT I DIDN'T KNOW THIS HARD *breathes in* it's okay *eyes shrink* I can pull it together...only a little bit of school is left. Calm your nerves. JRHVCNJURVJHUR43TNVJRNVRJRECNKECN whaaaaa**

 **after this week if there are no more tests and projects I most likely will update weekly or every 2 weeks. I'm sorry! But I'll try to update as much as possible! Thanks for reading all my bull crap. Here's a cookie *hands cookie***


	11. Chapter 11

**YAYYY CHAPTER 11! Damn chapter 11. I HAVE TIME TODAY TO WRITE! Barely but I DO!**

 **And some one said not to stress my self in the reviews *tnx for the concern :D* but the thing is I don't get stressed it's just I DONT HAVE ENOUGH TIME. I wish I could just stop time and have all the time in the world to study, read, write fanfics and watch netflix but that ain't happening :(**

 **ANY WAY ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

 **Adrien's P.O.V**

"Oh yeah, a tree fell on me as I ran from Volphina. You and Ladybug were there as I ran"

 **(was there? or were there. Wait no...UGH im loosing my english)**

Lies. You are Ladybug. WHY can't she just tell me. NO what am I saying I must respect our secret identities. I sighed.

"Chat? Are you okay?" I jolted slightly loosing my train of thought.

"Oh, yeah I'm just glad that your okay" She smiled. She smiled her warm cherry smile. I went over and hugged her. She hugged back. Then...she stopped. I let go.

"What's wrong Marinette?"

"I...I can't feel my legs" Tears formed into her eyes

"No- uh it's okay, don't cry. The doctor told me that your back needed to heal. I- Im sure you will be fine." But I wasn't sure...

"I can't move them Chat!"

"Uh, just calm down-"

A nurse came in to the room with a clip board. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I came with news about Marinette. She is being released from the hospital"

"Really? That's great! But...Marinette says she can't feel her legs"

"Well, she cracked a bit of her spinal cord which hit some nerves that don't allow her legs to work. She just needs to heal and then we'll see...I'm sorry. In the mean time she will be in a wheelchair while her back heals."

"Did you hear that Marinette?" Chat smiled. Marinate nodded tiredly.

"It's okay, there is a 95% chance you will be fine but there is still that 5%...never get your hopes up with medical situations. You never know what will happen. Anyway, Marinette I have told your parents and they are coming in the afternoon, which is when you are being released, now please excuse me, I must attend other patients"

The nurse left.

"Chat, thanks"

"Thanks for what?"

"Thanks for always being there"

"Awkward non-sibling hug?"

"Awkward non-sibling hug." **(lmao idk, pls tell me if you get that reference)**

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

When Chat left I couldn't stop thinking about Tikki. How could I loose her!? I took a deep breath. "It's okay Marinette, I'm sure Tikki is fine-"

"As a matter of fact I am fine Marinette!"

My head jolted towards the direction in which the high pitched voice came. "TIKKI! Thank goodness! I though I had lost you!" I exhaled in relief.

 **TIME SKIP BABY!**

 **Normal P.O.V**

Clomp, clomp, clomp, clomp went the feet of Alya, racing eager to get somewhere. As she ran the clouds darkened and rain drops began to fall.

"I can't believe I am late! Today, right now, Marinette is being released from the hospital!"

"You should really try out for the track team Alya. You run quite good! Though your breathing could be better..." Said none other than the fox kwami

"Thanks Gordon Ramsey for athletics, I'll take note of that...wait! I can't...BEACAUSE IM BUSY RUNNING TO THE HOSPITAL TO VISIT MY FRIEND!"

"Who?"

"Marinette, my friend! Hell-ooo. Were you not listening to anything I said?"

"No, I meant who...who asked you? BWAHAHAHAHHAHAH"

"Ugh...you act just like Nino."

"OH GOD DON'T COMPARE ME TO HIM! Wait...who's Nino? OH! Is he your boyfriendddd"

"You really are annoying me Trixx"

"Hey, what can I say. Im not just looks, I have the persona too!"

"Okay whatever *pant* we made it to the hospital!"

Alya came in and went up to the front desk. She was slightly damp after her jog in the rain. There was a nurse at the front dest with sort tangled brown and pink hair. She was reading a magazine and chewing some gum.

"Hi, I came to visit my friend Marinette"

"Are you family?" The nurse said with a bored expression on her face.

"Uh no."

"Then you can't come" She said not looking up from her magazine.

"But you don't understand-"

"I've heard it once, I've heard it a million times...I don't wanna hear it a millionth and 1 times. You must be a family member."

Alya stared in distaste at the woman. She went back to the waiting room. Alya was determined, she wasn't going to let a nurse stop her from seeing her friend!

"You could've just said you were Marinette's sister or something..."

Alya looked around the room.

"Hmm, I have a better idea." Alya ran to the nearest girls bathroom.

"Trixx, tails up!"

"Hey what are you doing- woaaaaaa" The kwami swirled into Alya's Miraculous. Alya spun and had on an orange suit. Her hair extended slightly and turned white at the ends. A mask formed on her face and she finished off with a pose.

The fox girl ran to the front desk and with all her might, in the boldest voice she could muster she said "I am the newest hero! My name is Foxxy. I will do whatever I can to help save paris! Now, citizen I order you to let me check in on the patients!"

The nurse looked up from her magazine. "Nice costume honey, now please I have more important things to do than deal will kids and their pranks."

Ally's eye twitched.

"Do you want me to prove it? Okay then!" Alya whipped out her disk and jumped on it. She flew around the room with it and came back finishing off with a 360 spin.

"Look, I'm really busy-"

"JUST LET ME SEE MY SISTER!"

"Oh, okay sure." Aly's eye twitched again. As she stomped off and de-transformed "I told you so" the fox kwami said.

"Yeah, yeah" Alya muttered.

* * *

 **Done! Whaddya guys think? I have tests next week so I might not post. :( anyway so in english we were going over types of narrators and stuff and ideas for fanfics came slamming to my face. I AM FULL OF IDEAS AND WILL WRITE MORE! YEEYYYY**

 **Well I'm tired. *falls asleep on computer* jhrnwehcknbhrncjnrehvbvy4urv42yc42cvuercbvruybfuebcreuy**


End file.
